


Morning

by thedeadparrot



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Futurefic, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois presses a kiss to his cheek and a hand to his chest and says, "It's okay, Clark. I've got you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle VII and the prompt 'Clark/Lois, sunlight'.

Clark finds Lois sleeping when he finally gets back from an all-nighter at the Planet, the bedsheets rumpled and tangled around her legs. Her t-shirt has rucked up, exposing the smooth, tan skin of her back. The morning light is still blue-gray, just before dawn, but Clark's not tired really, not yet. As he sits down on his side of the bed, Lois rolls closer to him, getting her long, bare legs even more tangled in the sheets.

"Hey," she mumbles, her eyes opening drowsily, blinking as she pulls herself up into a sitting position. "You're back."

Clark nods, grinning slightly. He likes Lois when she's sleepy and unguarded.

"Good," Lois says. "I've been waiting to get laid all night." She seems to come awake in that moment, straddling Clark's lap and pulling off her shirt. She kisses him next, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he lets himself get lost in it, the way he always does.

He feels out of breath when she pulls back, but he manages to get off his own shirt, pants and underwear as she shimmies out of her shorts. The sky has lightened, going from a deep blue to a pale white, and the shadows on Lois' body are deep and long. He pulls her back onto his lap, enjoying the way they're pressed up against each other, no barriers between them. Clark kisses her, deep and sure, and he wants--

Clark doesn't quite know what he wants, except _more_. More moments like these, with Lois nibbling on his bottom lip, her loose hair brushing his face, and it doesn't feel like he'll ever get enough of her.

His dick is pressed against her belly, and he could get off just by rubbing up against her hot skin, slow and lazy, just the way she hates. But then she pulls back, breathing heavily, sitting down on his legs. He can feel how wet she is against his thighs, and he wants--

He draws two fingers down her back, hesitating for a moment before he slides them inside her. She groans, throaty and deep, as he does so. He pulls his fingers out slowly before pushing them back in.

"Faster," Lois says, her hips jerking downwards. "C'mon, Smallville."

Clark could go faster, but he wants to drag this out, hold onto this moment as long as he can. "Patience," he says, and she's so wet it's dripping down his knuckles. The sun's above the horizon now, the light going from gray to gold. Clark thumbs her clit as he fucks his fingers into her, bringing her higher and higher, until her whole body clenches, her mouth open in a wordless cry.

He watches her come down from her orgasm feeling too wound up, and he wants-- but he'll hurt her if-- and he says, "Lois," hoping she'll understand the desperation in his voice.

She smirks, her skin flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat, and presses him back, so that he's flat against the bed. She produces a condom from somewhere and slides it on his dick. He can't quite help the quick jerk of his hips. He wants--

She positions herself over him for an endless moment before pressing down, and then all he can feel is how hot and tight she is. He moans, wanting _more_, and he clenches his teeth to keep himself from doing something stupid. Lois rolls her hips, setting a slow, easy pace, her fingers playing with her nipples. Clark lets his hands rest on her hips, not trying to control her motions. He could, he knows; he could hold her hips still as he fucked her; he could lift her and pull her down at his own pace, hard and fast if he wanted. He could--

Lois speeds up a bit, one of her hands sliding down to rub her clit. The morning sun paints golden patterns on Lois' skin, so beautiful it almost hurts him to watch, and Clark just wants--

He can feel the build of his own orgasm in the tightening of his balls, so close, so close. Lois comes first, the ripple of her muscles on his dick almost too much, and Clark feels that same fear that he might hurt her, that he could--

Lois presses a kiss to his cheek and a hand to his chest and says, "It's okay, Clark. I've got you."

And then Clark lets go, his back arching as he comes, his hands gripping onto Lois' hips for dear life.

All the energy drains out of him afterwards. He feels drowsy and sated, and he lets Lois clean them both off. "Get some rest, Smallville," she says, ruffling his hair.

As he drifts into sleep, he can feel the sun on his face.


End file.
